Aftermath
by CrimsonSamuraiLover
Summary: Set after 'Brother in Arms'. Cam and Hunter have a little talk about what happened that day.


_Aftermath_

_(This is a follow up to 'Brother in Arms', BTW)_

AN/ Gotta give thanks to MzDany for betaing all of my fics so far. I forgot to do that in 'Scent of the Samurai'. Oops. Sorry 'bout that, Dany!

"Man, I'm so wiped." Hunter said after the battle with Motodrone had ended. "Hey Cam, is it all right if I spend the night here? I don't think I'll be able to move for a while."

"Sure Hunter. I have something I needed to talk to you about anyways." Cam said as he went to get some extra pillows and blankets from one of the closets that were hidden around Ninja Ops.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Just make sure you eat something and actually get some sleep tonight, bro." Blake said, giving Hunter a look.

"I will bro. Quit giving me that look. All I'm gonna do is eat some dinner, finish my homework with Cam's help, and then sleep wherever Cam puts the pillows and blankets he's getting out for me. Somewhere in there Sensei will most likely pull me aside for a lecture." Hunter said to Blake. Hunter leaned in to whisper in Blake's ear, "Hopefully I can talk Cam into giving up his bed for me tonight."

"Hunter, you aren't going to convince me into giving up my bed for you." Cam said to Hunter.

"Dude, how did you hear that?"

"Simple. I have really good hearing." Cam said, smiling as he returned with his arms full of bedding.

Blake said good-bye to Cam, Hunter, and Sensei, then went back to his and Hunter's apartment. "What do you want for dinner, Hunter?" Cam asked Hunter after coming back from putting the pillows and blankets in his room.

"Do you happen to have any chicken stir-fry? Hey, if you're not giving up your bed for me to sleep in, why did you put the pillows and blankets in your room?" Hunter asked Cam.

"I said I wouldn't give up my bed for you. I never said I wouldn't share it." Cam whispered in Hunter's ear. "I'll go see if there's any leftover chicken stir-fry." Cam said to the room as Sensei called for Hunter to follow him into the Zord Bay.

"I'm not going to chastise you, Hunter." Sensei said as Hunter breathed a sigh of relief. "However, I wouldn't be surprised if Cameron does, though. I, on the other hand, am more worried for your well-being. How are you feeling, Hunter?" Sensei asked, looking at him with what appeared to be father-like worry in his eyes.

"I'm alright, Sensei. I'm tired and hungry, but that's nothin' new. I'm just a little more fatigued than usual. I should be alright by morning, though. But that's implying that Cam won't keep me up all night."

"I don't think you'll have much trouble falling asleep tonight, Hunter, seeing as you'll be lying next to my son."

"Uh, Sensei, where did you get the impression that I'd be in your son's bed tonight?" Hunter asked, his voice shaking with the thought that Sensei might know about his relationship with his son.

"Hunter, Cameron told me about the relationship you two have. I'm not mad, I'm just protective of my son. Do not hurt him or pressure him in any way, because, guinea pig or no, I can still hurt you."

"Don't worry Sensei. This is the first time I've had feelings for anyone. He's going to be taking the lead in the relationship most likely. And I would kill myself before I would hurt Cam." Hunter said to Sensei.

"Hunter, have you ever been with anyone sexually before?" Sensei questioned, knowing that this would probably embarrass him.

"Sensei! I just told you that this is my first relationship! You should know the answer to that question!" Hunter exclaimed, blushing a deep pink.

"Hunter, dinner's ready! Dad, you're dinner is waiting for you." Cam's voice came through the door.

"Coming son! Just giving Hunter the third degree." Sensei said as he and Hunter walked out of the Zord Bay. _'I'm never going to look at Sensei the same way again.'_ Hunter thought to himself, his cheeks still showing off the deep pink blush as he walked to the kitchen area of Ninja Ops with Sensei on his shoulder.

Later on that night...

"I can't believe you did that Hunter! Do you know how scared Blake was! He was practically having a heart attack!" Cam yelled at Hunter as they got ready for bed.

"Cam, look, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen." Hunter said in a tired voice. He really didn't want to fight. He just wanted to sleep.

"Well, do you have this thing called common sense! You obviously don't, seeing as you didn't see it fit to use it!" Cam said icily. He was mad, but he was just mostly scared to death about what could've happened to Hunter.

"I'm sorry! Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it!" Hunter snapped at Cam.

"Hunter, do you how scared we were? Blake was hyperventilating, Tori was silently freaking out, Shane and Dustin were babbling nonsense nonstop, and I actually put CyberCam on the job of looking for you just so I could go to my room and pray and beg that you were alright! Hunter, I was so scared for you. I love you so much." Cam said, his eyes starting to well up with tears that begged for release.

"You love me?" Hunter echoed, looking at Cam with love and hope in his eyes as he laid down on the bed.

"Yes Hunter, I do love you. That's why I was so worried. I've lost so many loved ones, I don't want to lose you, too." Cam sobbed as he threw himself at Hunter, soaking his nightshirt with his tears.

"You won't lose me Cam. You'll never lose me. Now come on. I really need to sleep. Love you, Cam" Hunter said as he rearranged them under the covers of the bed.

"Love you, too, Hunter. Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"'Kay. Just promise me one thing." Hunter said as he pulled Cam into his arms.

"What do you want me to promise?" Cam questioned as he let himself be pulled into Hunter's loving embrace.

"Don't let your dad give us the 'birds and the bees' talk." Hunter said, finally getting comfortable in the small bed.

"I promise. He's already promised he wouldn't give it to me anymore, so he shouldn't give it to you." Cam said as he pushed himself up in the bed. When he got to where he was able to put his head on the pillows, he leaned forward and kissed Hunter. Hunter responded, deepening the kiss. They kissed for several minutes, and when the need for oxygen became too great, they pulled apart from each other slightly, Hunter's hands traveling up and down Cam's back as Cam's did the same to Hunter.

"Night Cam, love you." Hunter said as he pulled his hands out from under Cam's nightshirt. He waited for Cam to do the same, then wrapped his arms around Cam once more, pulling Cam into another loving embrace as he fell asleep, his dreams full of his loving Samurai.

"Love you too, Hunter. Sweet dreams." Cam said as he put his head on Hunter's chest, the rhythmic beating of Hunter's heart lulling him to sleep with dreams of his thunder ninja.


End file.
